Sandstorm
by Dark Vampire53
Summary: Matsuri and her friend make their home in Suna after a fire burned down their village.Can they train to be sand ninjas,with love distracting them?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story...I'm SO NERVAS!!Anyway,enjoy!**

**--**

Matsuri let her dark eyes drift to the moon,seeking warmth,but only found it's chilling silver.Matsuri's friend nudged her lightly,but Matsuri did not respond.Her black hair reached her waist,and her scarlet streaks ran like blood through her hair.Her black eyes peirced even the strongest armor,and sometimes grew red.For Matsuri and her friend were not normal,they were vampires.

"Matsuri...?"her friend's voice was like iceher ears,her cold,silver gaze burning into Matsuri's face.

"Yes,Hope?"Matsuri responded her voice scratchy from the lack of use.

"Where to now?"

Such a simple question,yet so hard to answer,for Matsuri did not know their _currant_ position.

"Let's decide on that in the morning..."Matsuri sighed.

Hope blinked at her,her silver hair catching the moon.after a moment,she nodded and found some leaves for bedding.Matsuri watched for a few moments,then did the same.

--

Matsuri found herself wandering aimlessly through the forest,catching glempses of someone ahead of her.

"Hello?"Matsuri called into the darkness,receiving only her echo as her response.She was begining to accuse her imagination of playing triks on her when she hearda twig snap from behind her."Who are you?"Matsuri whirled on her persuer,only to find leaves scattered akwardly where they had just been."What do you want?"

As a response,a whisper riding the wind tutched her ears,but she could not understand it's words.

"What?"she questined,her heart beating wildly from fear."I can't understand..."

Matsuri closed her eyes,searching for the whisper.When she reopened them,a woman stood in front of her,her gentle smileresting on her like the sun's warmth-the warmth she seeked ever since her mother's death...

"M-mother?"she stammered,disbeleif clouding her black eyes.Salty tears filled her mouth as she let out a wail of joy.She threw herself at her beutiful mother,only to be horrified by her solid land on the ground.Before she could blink,her mother was gone,along with all the hapiness thet she brought.

--

Matsuri's eyes searched her surroundings as she streined to figure out where she was._oh yeah...we are...rouges and..._

Her thoughts where interupted as Hope shifted from beside her.Her sleepy gaze rested on Matruri as she tried to analize her position,just like Matsuri had done.

"Goodmorning..."she said when she finaly found herself.

"Goodmorning..."Matsuri responded as she stood and brushed herself off.She was glad thet her kind dide'nt have to sleep during the day.She strongly disliked the idea of a predater's open access to her sleeping body.

"I'll be right back."Hope said as she leaped to the top of the trees.Maturi staired after her ,thinking about her recent dream Why had had her mother come into her dream,and then leave without so much as a word?

Matsuri's eye caught Hope leapind back to her,her expression unreadable as usualand her uncovered eye fixed on the ground.

"I found a villge up ahead..."Hope breathed.

"Where?"Matsuuri asked,pulling away from her thoughts.

"It's in the desert,not too far."

"Well...Let's find some water and get there before sunset."

--

**Whew..That was'ent so hard!Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...Here's the next chapter...Hope you enjoy!**

**--**

_chapter two:_

The sun was dipping behind the treeswhen Matsuri and Hope arrived at the village's gate.Hope sighed with releif as she led the way into this mysterious place.

"Hope,there's someone coming..."Matsuri whispered from behind her.Hope fallowed Matsuri'sgaze to a young boy making his way to them.She stoped,feeling Matsuri bump into her back.

"Let's wait to hear what he has to say..."she answerd to Matsuri's questioning glare.

"Why are you here?"the boy demanded whenhe reached them.

"This is a village,is it not?"Hope retorted,watching his eyes drift to their former head bands.

"You two are rouges."he concluded.

"Yes,our village burned down years ago."Matsuri answered before Hope could counter him.

"Take us to your Kage."Hope requested,impatient to get indores and out of the desert sun.The boy hesitated,then turned,signaling for them to fallow.

--

The sun had disapeared and the moon was begining to take it's place when the group of three came to a tall mantion that seemed to scraped the indigo sky.

"Come."he ordered as he walked into the mysterious place.Pulling from the building,Hope walked into the building,Hope the cool indores.They soon arrived at an elevator,taking them to the top of the mantion.Feeling dizzy,Hope fallowed the boy into a spacious room.

"Kazekage?We have newcomers.."

"Bring them."a voice rumbled from behind a white hat.Hope steped forward Matsuri close at her side.They instinctively bowed their heads respectfully,feeling the Kazekage's gaze burning into them.When Hope streightened,the Kazekage began.

''Who are you?"

"I am Matsuri,and this is my companion,Hope."Matsuri responded after a long silence.

"Why are you here?"his old voice questioned.Agin,Hope could notfind her voice to respond.

"Our village burned down years ago."Matsuri covered for Hope yet agin.Hope could feel Matsuri's questioning glare scortching her insides.

"Why are you here?"he asked agin,a challanging tone to his voice this time.

"We would like a home."Matsuri seemed to take up the responsibility to answer questions.

"Oh?So you walk into _my _village expecting a pass just handed to you?"his voice hardened as he continued,"You must prove you are worthy.Tomorrow afternoon.Get Temari to show you."

At that very moment,a blond steped into the room.Her teal eyes questioning,she nodded for them to fallow her.

--

**Sorry this capter is so short...I'm having a little truble with Hope's character.Anyway,please reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter…Sorry (for the few who read) for the long wait…

**Third chapter…Sorry (for the few who read) for the long wait…**

_Chapter three_

Matsuri and Hope where being led to the home of strangers by the blond.Matsuri wantedto ask the girl's name, but thought better of it.Instead, she trekked on behind Hope, if a little timidly.

They soon arrived at a small house, shrouded in milky moonlight. The girl unlocked the front door and called out to someone inside, then turned to Matsuri and Hope. "Come on, "she whispered as she stepped inside.

Matsuri exchanged a glance with Hope, and then followed.

Matsuri sank onto the sofa. The blond girl had told her that her name was Temari.She and Hope had gone to get some milk,though,and would be back soon.

Matsuri sighed, closing her eyes, only to open them again to the sound of footsteps aproching.Her eyes flew open, spotting a boy with messy scarlet red hair rounding the hall .She panicked as his green eyes outlined in black locked onto her.

'…Who are you?" his voice was ice to her ears, ringing with sorrow and edged with sharp hostility.Matsuri fought with her fear.she swallowed her unchosen words and began her explination.

"I am Matsuri-"she began, but he interrupted her.

"I didn't ask for a name! I asked who you _are_!" he snapped," why are you here?"

Matsuri narrowed her eyes. She didn't like his attitude." Your Kezekage sent me here." she answered, struggling to keep calm.

"My Kezekage-"he was interrupted by Temari slamming open the door, followed by Hope."Gaara? What is tour problem? We could hear you from outside!"

Gaara glared at his sister." Why is she here?" he demanded.

"The Kezekage wanted me to shelter her for tonight. Where is Kaunkuro?"Temari looked past Gaara to a boy that resembled Gaara,exept he had brown hair and black eyes.Temari signaled for him to come into the front room.

''This is Kaunkuro?"Temari referred to the brown-head." This is Gaara."

Gaara grunted as if he didn't like the idea of newcomers.

"Who wants to sleep with me?"Temari asked after a long silence.Matsuri was about to shout out"me!"When Hope did it for her.

"Then youour sleeping with Gaara, Matsuri"

"WHAT?! Why Gaara?!"Kankuro wailed.

"Cuz you're a perve"Temari answered.

Matsuri felt her heart drop to her stomach. She had to sleep with _him_? Temari said goodnight before Matsuri could protest, followed by Hope and Kankuro.

She and Gaara where left alone. A long moment stretchedd before Gaara turned down the hall, followed shortly by Matsuri.

**Well, that's it! Please review!**


End file.
